It is important that first responders at incident scenes (e.g. forest fires, crime scenes in urban environments with tall buildings, etc.), have access to information. For example, when fighting a forest fire, having access to information about the forest fire and/or the region at which the forest fire is occurring, may assist firefighters with fighting the forest fire. Similarly, having access to information about a crime scene and/or criminal records related to the area where the crime scene has occurred, may assist police officers dispatched to the crime scene.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.